¿Por qué Piper?
by Srta.Diethel
Summary: Afrodita estaba molesta, ¿por qué ese hijo de Júpiter prefería a un horrible hijo de Hefesto antes que a una suya? Lo que no sabía es que Jason se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta.


**Esta historia sólo esta basada en el primer libro de la segunda saga. "El héroe perdido".**

* * *

**¿Por qué Piper?**

Jason a primera instancia no lo entendió. Es decir, sí, aparte de que no sabía en donde demonios estaba o quién era, que eran cosas quizás más relevantes que sus estúpidas hormonas de adolescente no entendía porqué Piper era su novia. Y no era por ser grosero, o porque la chica no le atrajera, vamos, ¡Era bellísima!

Sin embargo, también estaba él.

Leo Valdez.

Se supone que Leo era su mejor amigo, y aunque los recuerdos de Jason estaban borrosos, no pudo evitar sentirse atraído a él de manera distinta que un mejor amigo. Quizás fuera por lo inteligentemente torpe que era, capaz de construir cosas sin esfuerzo pero siendo un idiota contador de chistes malos.

— ¿Qué tanto miras, _Superman_? —preguntó extrañado su amigo, del otro lado de la fogata que habían plantado. Piper estaba dormida ya. — ¿Qué? ¿Te gusto? —se burló con una ceja alzada, riendo entre dientes.

Jason sintió entonces las mejillas ruborizadas y tosió incontrolablemente, dado a que se atragantó con su saliva. — ¡Claro que no! —respondió imparcial, ocultando sus demás emociones.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué no!? —reprochó al parecer, indignado. — ¡Soy muy hermoso, como Pipes! —la señaló con un dedo acusador, al ver el rostro imparcial de Jason, suspiró. —Sólo estaba bromeando viejo.

—Ya lo sé. —murmuró bajito, reprochándose mentalmente por no haberse reído.

Leo se sentó de nuevo al pie de la fogata, mirándolo curioso. — ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Perfectamente! —respondió de inmediato, poniéndose recto. —Leo, Piper se terminará despertando.

—Oye, no soy yo quién está gritando. —sonrió.

Jason apretó los labios, quedándose callado. Malditas emociones que explotaban sin aviso alguno, ¿por qué no actuaba de la misma manera con Piper? Era su novia después de todo.

El tiempo por supuesto pasó más rápido de lo debido, luego de completar la profecía y saber que Juno le robó los recuerdos, puesto que no encontró algo más metódico para intentar unir a ambos campamentos, se sintió mucho más intranquilo.

No quería que los del Campamento Júpiter hirieran a sus amigos, mucho menos a Piper o a Leo.

Así que con todas esas dudas en su mente, decidió dar una caminata, pensando en la mejor estrategia para hablar con los romanos. Esperaba que lo escucharan. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos comenzaron a llevarlo hasta el barco que estaban construyendo los de la cabaña Hefesto, aunque nadie parecía estar ahí, después de todo faltaba poco para la cena y seguro habían ido a limpiarse un poco.

Todos excepto Leo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, _bro_? —sonrió, saludándolo desde arriba de una tabla. Dando un saltó llegó hasta él, poniéndose delante. — ¿No irás a cenar con la dulce Pipes? Ella realmente me hizo un favor al quitarme a los de Afrodita de encima. —se quejó. —Querían ponerle un montón de flores sin escuchar excusas, no entendían que el barco ni siquiera está a la mitad.

—No estaría mal. —dijo Jason, mirando las flores que estaban por montoncitos en las mesas de trabajo de los chicos de Hefesto. Algunas manchadas con tinta o destrozadas por las herramientas.

— ¿Qué dices? —Leo frunció la boca, molestándose por el comentario. — ¿Estás de acuerdo con ellos solo porque sales con una Afrodita? Déjame decirte que Pipes no está ni cerca de estar de… acuerdo…

Jason sonrió al lograr que se callara; con cuidado se había acercado a Leo, colocándole una narciso blanco en la oreja, quitándole ese lápiz que siempre la adornaba. Entre su cabello rizado, color negro y la noche con estrellas rebosando en el cielo, más esas manchas de hollín tan adorables sobre su nariz, mejillas y frente, Leo lucía encantador.

— ¿Jason?

El rubio dio un paso a él, haciendo que su mejor amigo pasara saliva y mirara a los costados, sin saber como actuar. No había broma que no rompiera el ambiente y formara uno de completa tensión. Tampoco reír como loco funcionaría; Jason no hacía ese tipo de bromas, es más, si por él fuera ¡no haría bromas!

— ¿E-Es una broma? —preguntó al sentirlo tan cerca, acorralándolo entre el barco y su cuerpo. — ¡N-No es graciosa, Jason! ¡Y yo sé de ellas!

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? —preguntó Piper, confundida. —Quirón me dijo que viniera a buscarte Leo, tienes que alistarte para la cena. No sabía que Jason estaba contigo.

— ¡S-Sí! —respondió este, saliendo por debajo de los brazos de Jason, con las mejillas rojas. ¿Por qué su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido? ¡Malditas caras bonitas!

— ¿Por qué tienes una flor en la cabeza? —preguntó la chica.

— ¡La venganza de los Afrodita! —contestó de inmediato, quitándosela rápidamente.

—No querrás llegar con eso a la cena. —se burló ella. — ¿Jason? ¿Qué esperas? —preguntó, mirando atrás.

Jason seguía mirando justo en la dirección donde tuvo preso a Leo, observando la infinita nada. ¿Por qué Piper? ¿Por qué tuvo que haber llegado en ese momento? Quizás hubiera podido ponerle un alto a esos sentimientos o darse por vencido de una vez.

—Andando. —ella lo tomó de la mano, después de correr a él. —Te esperaremos allá, Leo. No tardes.

— ¡C-Claro Pipes! —sonrió el latino, pegando la flor a su pecho, completamente nervioso.

Jason pasó a su lado, mirándolo de reojo; Leo apartó la vista, a un lado, ignorándolo. El hijo de Júpiter soltó un suspiró, desde el principio debió suponerlo. Nunca habría una oportunidad ahí.

Con eso en mente no volvió a mirar atrás. Nunca pudiendo notar la sonrisa que puso Leo al abrazar la flor entre sus dedos y aspirar su aroma.

Afrodita desde el Olimpo miró con desdén esa escena. Ese tal Leo debía dejar de usar tanto su nombre, le irritaba tanto que un hijo de Hefesto la llamara que no podía evitar voltear. Y ahora, sin querer, descubrió algo mucho más molesto.

¿Por qué ese hijo de Júpiter prefería a un horrible hijo de Hefesto antes que a una suya?

* * *

**Desde hace algunas semanas se me ocurrió esta historia, estaba muy emocionada de escribirla pero es mi primera vez manejando a personajes de Percy Jackson, espero no haberme salido mucho de su personalidad.**

**Aclaro que no odio a Pipes ni nada, de hecho me cae bien, pero amo mucho más a Leo jajaja. **

**En fin. ¡Hasta la próxima! **


End file.
